First Time for Everything
by Shizuka Usagi
Summary: The cheerful, happy go lucky ninja. The aloof cloaked schemer. What happens when their worlds clash? Zexion & Yuffie.
1. Ice Cream

**First Time for Everything**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 1

"I never had ice cream before." Zexion stated emotionlessly, staring at the unusually perky, teenage ninja.

She gaped at him in disbelief. How could you have not had ice cream before? Unless you were lactose intolerant. Wait a second—sea salt ice cream didn't have lactose. "You've got to be kidding me! Why not? No wonder you seem so emotionally deprived…"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. Who was this girl? He was just sitting on a bench in the Radiant Garden, minding his own business. When this girl—who called herself the Great Ninja Yuffie—came bouncing toward him, telling him that she has never seen him before.

He didn't look up from his book, thinking that if he ignored her she would leave. Unfortunately for number VI this wasn't the case.

"Hey, earth to uh…what's your name? You didn't answer my question." Yuffie informed, placing her hands on her hips. She bent close to his face, making him fidget uncomfortably.

Zexion supposed that if he responded to her silly questions, she would leave him alone. He didn't think it was a good idea to give her his Organization name, for the ninja might blurt it out to the keyblade bearer. Though, he decided against giving his real name. "My name is… Zexion."

"Zex…e…on?" Yuffie enunciated each syllable. "I never heard of that name before."

"I never head of the name, Yuffie, before." Zexion retorted. Unconsciously, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips when Yuffie glared at him.

"Well, now you have!" Yuffie informed. "Mr. I've-never-ate-ice-cream-before! Speaking of which—" Yuffie bounded off, not giving an explanation as to where she went.

Zexion shrugged and went back to leisurely reading. However, no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept drifting towards the ninja. She intrigued him. Yuffie was one of the few people who ever spoke to him out of their own will. She was the most cheerful and carefree person he ever met…the polar opposite of himself.

He could tell she was a tomboy of about sixteen. The black clothes she wore contrasted immensely with her personality. Her shoulder height layered hair accented her cute face. Her dusk colored eyes held mystery and mischief.

Wait… did he just call her cute?

Unexpectedly, Yuffie dropped down from the ledge in the borough, causing Zexion to nearly drop his book. She held two blue popsicles. She smiled brightly and plopped down on the bench next to him. Then she held out a sea-salt ice cream stick to his face.

"This is sea-salt ice cream. It's the best in the world. Mr. Scrooge gets a lot of money out of these." Yuffie notified, taking a lick of hers.

He took the popsicle from her hand and looked at it as if it were a foreign object. It smelled of unrefined sea salt from the ocean and sugary blueberries, forming a strange salty-sweet scent.

"Take a bite. It tastes better than it looks or… smells in your case." Yuffie laughed.

Zexion gave her an apprehensive glance before taking a small bite of the ice cream. His mouth felt immediately chilled and his taste buds were overcome with saltiness before a surge of sweetness took over. It was the strangest sensation he ever felt. (Nobodies could feel to some extent—but not as strong as a human. However, they did have the five basic senses: seeing, hearing, smelling, tasting, touching…)

"How was it?" Yuffie inquired, her eyes held a glint of curiosity.

"It was…strange but good." A barely noticeable smile tugged on the edge of his lips.

"Glad to hear it. There's a first time for everything, ya know." Yuffie paused for a minute, seemingly in need of something. "I could go for seconds. How about you?

Zexion nodded slightly, contemplating her 'first time for everything' phrase. He decided he knew why they called this place the Radiant Garden as Yuffie skipped towards the sea-salt ice cream stall with a bounce in her step.

When she returned she only held one popsicle in her grasp. Her face was a bit crestfallen. "Sorry, Zex, Mr. Scrooge only had one left. These things sell like hotcakes. Here, you can have it." As she handed him the ice cream stick, he took her wrist gently and pulled her on the bench next to him.

"I don't mind sharing." Zexion said with a Riku-like smirk on his normally stoic face.


	2. Dating

**First Time for Everything**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Both of you are evil, ya know that." Yuffie said in a huff, crossing her arms and pouting her lip.

"Oh, c'mon, Yuffie, it can't be that bad. Besides, it's for your own good." Selphie informed, applying eye shadow on the reluctant ninja. Aerith smiled encouragingly and put the finishing touches on her hair.

"What _good _will going on a date do me? I told you two—Zexion is just. my. friend." Yuffie insisted, placing emphasis on each word.

"I don't know, Yuffie… if he was nothing more, why else would he take on your offer?" Aerith asked logically.

Yuffie sighed. She couldn't find an excuse for that. She had only known Zexion for a few weeks. Not to mention he was the most enigmatic person she ever met—including Cloud and Leon. Aerith had opened up Leon (could you _not _see that smile on his face?) and Tifa and Cloud had opened an orphanage/delivery service after he defeated Sephiroth.

She had yet to open up the cloaked schemer.

"There. All done." Aerith announced in her gentle tone. Selphie clasped her hands together, barely able to contain her excitement. Yuffie turned slowly around in the swivel chair to look upon her reflection in the mirror—not without giving the two a suspicious look. They returned an innocent, honest smile, urging her to see their masterpiece.

Yuffie's mouth formed an 'o' at the sight. She was not too ostentatious, but not too modest either. She wore a black skort and white top with a necklace. The girls demanded she wear eye shadow and lip gloss. To complete the look, her shoulder-length hair was left down. She kept remnants of her usual outfit, like her socks and boots.

"You look so cute, Yuff!" Selphie emitted a squeal before squeezing her tightly. Yuffie fidgeted uncomfortably under her grip.

"You should dress like this more often. This look is very becoming of you." Aerith complimented. "Although… it would have been nice if you wore—"

"—not a chance, Aerith. I won't wear a dress in a million years." Yuffie interrupted. _I've already stretched my limits as it is._

Aerith looked somewhat deflated, but her smile returned in no time. "Oh, alright."

_Ding, Dong. _Yuffie froze at the sound.

"Coming." Aerith said sweetly, leaving Yuffie's room to answer the door.

Selphie goaded Yuffie to get up from the chair. "C'mon, Yuff. You look great. There's nothing to worry about." She practically had to drag Yuffie across the hall into the living room. She handed Yuffie a black handbag with some munny in it. "Just in case. But I'm sure your date will be gentlemanly enough to pay for you."

Yuffie groaned, wondering how a stealthy ninja, such as herself, would give into blackmail. For the threat of everyone finding out she had a boyfriend—which was so not true by the way. Aerith and Selphie happened to be passing by the marketplace one day when they saw Yuffie and Zexion on the bench together. They were also sharing the same sea salt ice cream.

She claimed the vendor had run out but Aerith and Selphie, being the hopeless romantics they are, didn't believe her. And you can guess what happened from there. So, here she was stuck on a date. Not that she was complaining about who her date would be. It was just that dates were too formal and formality was not her style.

"Evening, Yuffie." A masculine voice said in a smooth, collected tone. She felt a pleasant chill run down her spine at the sound. She berated herself for her reaction and turned to face the man. Her jaw dropped upon, taking in the sight before her.

Zexion stood before her with his usual emotionless expression. Instead of the Organization robes, he was decked out in a formal tux. The bangs that covered the side of his face were shortened so that his striking dark eyes were revealed. His silver-blue hair color shined from the lights overhead.

"E—evening." Yuffie responded, mentally kicking herself for her stammering. She didn't think he would look _that _drop-dead gorgeous. She stared at him until her eyes met his. For a split second she thought she saw a glint of amusement in his eyes. A moment later it was gone. _I was probably just imaging things…_

He cleared his throat, bringing Yuffie back to reality. "I would like to leave sometime this lifetime, you know." He chuckled lightly, causing Yuffie to blush crimson red. He had caught her ogling at him apparently. The thought made her face resemble a tomato even more. Aerith and Selphie could barely suppress their giggles.

"A—alright then, let's get a move on, shall we?" Yuffie proposed, holding her arm out to him. Zexion gave a slight nod before linking his arm with hers. Just as they began to depart, Aerith let out an audible gasp.

"I almost forgot! Would you please step back in for a minute? We have to take pictures." Aerith ushered the two back in while Yuffie withheld a loud groan of exasperation.

"Selphie, get the camera." Aerith whispered to the bubbly brunette who saluted and bounced out of the living room to retrieve the object. Zexion and Yuffie took a seat on the couch, awaiting Selphie's return. Aerith decided to pass time by initiating friendly banter with the cloaked schemer.

"So, Zexion, how have you come to meet Yuffie?" Aerith inquired with curiosity in her eyes, although, clearly she already knew this fact. Yuffie wondered where she was getting at.

"Technically, she met _me_ in the marketplace." He replied shortly.

"Is that so?" Aerith said knowingly. "When did you start meeting afterwards?"

"Every so often," Yuffie replied warily, "at the same spot."

Then she smiled suspiciously and leaned in closer to the couple. "How did you come to… form feelings for each other?"

Yuffie felt heat rush to her cheeks. She didn't think Aerith would ask _that_. Wasn't that a personal question? She wasn't sure how to answer that. Besides, she wasn't sure _how_ she felt about him. They were just friends as far as she was concerned. He probably felt the same way. Then again, 'just friends' didn't seem quite right either…

She looked out of the corner out of her eye to see Zexion's reaction. His face showed no emotion as always, but his eyes held a strange softness to them. He seemed to be a bit flustered as well. To her surprise, his lips parted. But before he could say anything, Selphie trapezed into the room. She was holding a camera akin to that of Pence's.

"Okay, Aer, I got it!" Selphie declared, holding the camera out to her. Aerith nodded and took the object. She situated herself in front of the now standing couple, prepared to take photos till the film ran out.

"Strike a pose, you two!" Selphie advised enthusiastically. The couple reluctantly stood closely together. Aerith snapped a photo, however, Selphie seemed unsatisfied.

"C'mon, you call _that _a pose? You're acting like a bunch of stiff old timers." Selphie scolded. "Hug each other like a real couple."

Yuffie was getting ticked off at the hyper brunette, but she held her tongue for Zexion's sake. She sighed inwardly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He became rigid at the touch, but he eventually relaxed. A moment later he cautiously encircled her waist, drawing her in. She placed her head on his chest and he rested his chin on her head.

"Aw… aren't they the cutest thing?" Selphie cooed but immediately stopped at Yuffie's death glare which read, 'Take the friggin' picture already!'

Aerith took another picture and watched as the photos printed out of the camera. She beamed at how adorable they looked together. Yuffie found herself not wanting to let go of him right away. She felt butterflies in her stomach and a warm, fuzzy sensation in her heart. For some strange reason, Zexion held the embrace a minute longer prior to parting.

Aerith and Selphie smiled secretively, unbeknownst to the budding couple.

"We're off, guys." Yuffie quickly sped out, grabbing Zexion's arm on the way—not able to take the mortification any more.

"See ya later, Yuff. Don't stay out too late." Selphie called after them, waving at the door.

"Remember, Yuffie, your curfew is at ten-thirty and don't—" Before Aerith could finish her parental ramble, Yuffie was out of ear shot in five seconds flat.


	3. Glasses

**First Time for Everything**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 3

"There's no **way** I'm going to wear glasses. Absolutely **no **way."

"You don't have a choice, Yuffie. Don't be so difficult." A young man sighed wearily. He ran a hand through his lavender hair before returning his gaze to the girl in front of him. Her arms were folded across her chest and she stuck her chin up defiantly.

"I'm not being difficult, Zexy. Can you imagine me wearing those dorky ones with the chain—?"

"—you mean spectacles?" Zexion cut off her incessant rambling. His eye twitched slightly at the nickname.

"Whatever," Yuffie replied apathetically, "the point is I would look like a total loser."

"Since when did you care how you look? The purpose of glasses is to help you **see** better not **look** better or… worse." Zexion said reasonably.

"I know. It's just that… they'll make me look uglier than I already look! People will be like, 'Oh, there goes the great four-eyed ninja.' "

"You're not ugly, Yuffie. Besides, if people said that, wouldn't you threaten them with that giant shuriken of yours?"

"Of course, I would! Nobody insults the Great Ninja Yuffie." She replied automatically. Then she paused once she absorbed the full meaning of the sentence. "Wait a sec—rewind—did you just say I'm not ugly?"

"Yes, I believe I did…" Zexion said confused; he wasn't quite sure where she was going. He had known her for a couple months now. Yet, she never ceased to amaze him.

"Does that mean you think I'm—well, you know?" Yuffie blushed for some reason that Zexion couldn't comprehend.

At Zexion's blank look, Yuffie clarified in embarrassment, "A—am I good-looking?"

"Good-looking…?" Zexion echoed, but he gave a better response as Yuffie's face fell. "O-Of course you are!"

"You're being sarcastic, aren't you?" Yuffie said in a dull tone.

Truth be told, he wasn't. However, he didn't have a lot of experience when it came to complimenting girls. "I wouldn't dream of it. Honest."

Yuffie still had a disbelieving look on her face, but she shrugged it off. "Fine, I'll get the darn glasses."

"Atta girl." Zexion praised, relieved that she finally gave in. "Let's go." He took her by the hand and led her into the Radiant Garden pharmacy. Luckily for Yuffie, he didn't see the reddening of her face.

—

They were sitting in the waiting room somewhat impatiently (on Yuffie's part) for the doctor to arrive. Yuffie glanced at all the posters and ads for different kinds of glasses uninterestedly. Zexion sat calmly with his eyes closed. He really wished he had brought a book.

"Hey, Zexy, can't I use contacts?" Yuffie asked, bringing Zexion out of his trance.

He looked at her impassively. "Come again?"

"I said why can't I use contacts." Yuffie repeated slightly annoyed.

"Contacts aren't good to start off with, Yuffie. They might hurt your eyes."

"How?"

"Contacts are made of glass. You place them in each eye. If you use them incorrectly, they can injure you." Zexion explained. _I never thought I would be informing a ninja about contacts._

"What about the colored ones?" Yuffie gestured towards the display of contacts that came in a variety of natural and unnatural eye colors.

"Those are just for show. Though, some serve the purpose of regular ones too."

"Oh…" Yuffie trailed off, swinging her legs back and forth on her chair. "Why are we waiting again?"

"Yuffie, the doctor needs to check you eyes to see what kind of lenses you need." Zexion sighed again, stroking his temples.

"Oh, yeah." Yuffie smiled sheepishly.

A moment later a nurse came in the room with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid the doctor won't be arriving today. He had other business to attend to."

"What! We've been waiting for almost half an hour!" Yuffie yelled, almost scaring the nurse.

"Yuffie, please, we're in a **hospital**." Zexion whispered sternly when she received questioning looks from other patients.

Yuffie looked like she wanted to protest when a thought hit her. "Okay, then. It looks like we'll have to go home." She began walking towards the exit when Zexion caught the back of her collar.

"**Not** so fast. We're not leaving till I prescribe some for you." Yuffie pouted, but she reluctantly followed him back to the rack of glasses.

"Now, are you near-sighted or far-sighted?" Zexion inquired.

"Huh?" Yuffie asked puzzled.

"Do you have trouble seeing faraway or close by?"

"Faraway, I suppose. It's harder for me to see things from a distance."

"Alright, then, you're near-sighted." Zexion moved over to the section of the rack that said concave lenses.

"Concave lenses are for near-sighted people and convex lenses are for far-sighted." Zexion answered Yuffie's question before she opened her mouth. Sometimes, she was predictable for a ninja.

"How do you know so much about glasses, mister **smart **alec?" Yuffie demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"I wear them." He replied simply, taking out a pair. "Try these."

"Really? You never told me."

"You never asked."

Rolling her eyes, she took the glasses and placed them on lopsidedly. "This… feels weird."

Zexion chuckled for the first time that day. "Silly, they're upside-down. Here—" He brushed her hair behind her ears and expertly positioned them on her nose.

She felt butterflies in her stomach at his touch. _Stop it, Yuffie! His actions were purely platonic. _

"—how is that?"

Yuffie looked at her reflection in the mirror. The rim of the glasses was black and thin, making her appear older and responsible. "These aren't half bad."

"You seem more mature in them." Zexion said as an afterthought, inspecting her.

"Are you saying that I'm immature?" Yuffie said, her temper flaring. Her pet peeve was being called a brat or immature. You just **don't** cross that line. Zexion backed away as Yuffie advanced towards him.

"No—what I mean to say is—you look cute." Zexion said in an effort to save himself from a shinobi's wrath.

"You think so?" Yuffie's anger diminished.

"I know so."

She just stood there frozen to the spot as Zexion took the glasses from her and to the pay register.

—

Zexion decided to buy her sea-salt ice cream as an apology. Though, he wasn't quite sure what he did wrong. (Or was it what he said?) They walked together in companionable silence. The only sounds were of Yuffie licking her popsicle gleefully.

"I hoped you've learned an important lesson." He told her, breaking the peace and quiet.

"And what would that be?" Yuffie interrogated, raising an eyebrow, a habit she borrowed from him.

"Don't watch TV or play those video games excessively. They've damaged your eyes enough."

"So, you would rather I read books all day like you and get poor eyesight that way?"

"I didn't get it from **that**. It's in my genetics. Besides, it's better to read books than rot your brain off TV."

Yuffie stuck out her tongue childishly and he just shook his head.

"You're so bossy. But I still love you anyway." Yuffie confessed without realizing it.

"What?" Zexion halted and stared at her with his piercing eyes.

"Um… just kidding—I mean not in that type of way—well, got to go, Zexy." Yuffie brushed her lips against his cheek and ran off, leaving a very bewildered Zexion behind.


	4. Confession

**First Time for Everything**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 4

Zexion could remember the first time he met Yuffie two years ago. It was a while after Sora had defeated the Organization. The weather was warm and sunny—just like her personality. He was sitting on a bench in the Radiant Garden, reading a science fiction novel with little interest. When, suddenly, the ninja came bounding towards him. After introductions, he tried sea salt ice cream for the first time. Since she liked it so much, they ended up having seconds… which they ended up sharing.

He wondered why Yuffie didn't seem to irritate him. She was exactly like Demyx, except for the mysterious part. She and the blonde were both cheerful and made sure he never forgot to smile. And what it was like to have a heart… However, she made him feel more than anybody in the Organization ever did. Yes, that's right, _feel_.

Unknowingly, she showed him that Nobodies could feel. Through all the time they spent together. From actual dates to the little things, like buying her glasses. She was upbeat and interesting, a nice change from the boring, depressing atmosphere of the World That Never Was. She was kind and affectionate which began to stir emotions in his dead heart.

Nobodies had hearts all along. They were simply dormant. All it took was someone who was pure and patient to unlock their heart. The Nobody also had to have the will to open themselves up and try to feel. On the other hand, if a Nobody is isolated from human feelings for too long, their heart may never activate. He was lucky that Yuffie saved him in time.

Currently, it was his turn to return the favor. Yuffie had admitted her feelings to him; therefore, it was only right that he do the same. He could still remember the look of pain of her face when he didn't respond to her heartfelt confession. If there was ever a time he hated himself, it was most certainly now. But there was no time for regrets. He had to tell her how he felt before it was too late. Before he lost her forever.

_It's either now or never. _

—

The rain was relentless and pouring—a contrast to the weather on the day he first met Yuffie. He hoped it wasn't a bad omen. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, not caring that the puddles of water that splashed on his clothes were making him sopping wet. She wasn't at her home, which could only mean that she was at Aerith's house. Or so he hoped.

He knocked urgently on the door, waiting impatiently for someone to answer it. Please let it be Yuffie. Please let it be Yuffie.

When the door creaked opened, Aerith's face came into view. _Darn…_ When Aerith took in his drenched and dripping figure, she gasped and attempted to usher him inside. But he refused politely.

"Where's Yuffie?" He asked; the resolve in his eyes was apparent.

Aerith sighed and shook her head. "You just missed her. She went to Leon's house."

Zexion cursed inwardly and was about to leave when Aerith laid a hand on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, wet as a dog?"

But Zexion didn't have time for Aerith to be maternally clucking over him. "Please, Aerith, I don't have a minute to spare."

"Oh, yes, you do. You're going to catch your death out there." Aerith said in a no-nonsense tone.

"I don't want to lose her."

Aerith looked Zexion straight in the eye. Her expression softened when he saw the honestly in them. She took him inside and handed him a towel. He half heartedly dried himself off. He looked so miserable that Aerith couldn't help but squeeze his hand friendlily. Deep inside, she was beginning to worry a bit. She had never seen the emotionless teen like this before. But, as always, her optimism won out.

"I assure you, Yuffie will remain loyal to you."

"I can't take any chances. Leon likes her as well." Zexion stated. Just saying the name left a bad taste in his mouth. Don't get him wrong; Leon was a nice guy. But anyone who was competing for Yuffie's affections—who clearly knew he liked her—was his enemy.

"Don't you trust her?"

"I do with all my heart." And that was saying something from a Nobody. "But after what I did or rather didn't do… I don't know if she can forgive me."

"I believe she will. You can take my word for it." Zexion knew he could, after all, she did raise Yuffie as an older sisterly figure.

"Thanks, Aerith." The cloaked schemer left before she could say 'you're welcome.'

—

In his desperation to find Yuffie, he forgot to ask Aerith where Leon's house was. Zexion slapped his forehead at his stupidity. He couldn't go back to Aerith's, for she would make him stay indoors until the rain stopped. This probably wouldn't be anytime soon, because it had been thunder storming nonstop for almost three days. He needed to find Yuffie, and he needed to find her now. Under normal circumstances, he would've been more patient. But these weren't normal circumstances.

While Zexion was pacing the bailey of the Radiant Garden, his keen hearing picked up the sound of two people talking in hushed tones. It was a male and a female. _The female sounds similar to Yuffie, therefore the male must be __Leon_. His assumption was confirmed when he saw the forms of the two aforementioned people through the living room window. He snuck towards the side window of the house and made an effort to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Leon, but I don't feel the same way about you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've fallen for somebody else."

"Surely, you don't mean that… nobody. Sora said those guys are bad news."

"Not this one! Leon, I'm not a little kid anymore. I know who I can trust."

"I don't know, Yuffie, he may be just leading you on. Did you forget that Nobodies don't have hearts or feelings?" Zexion bristled at the comment. How dare he say that!

"How dare you say that? He would never lead me on. And Nobodies **do** have hearts and feelings!"

"Then why didn't he return the sentiments?"

"… I don't know. Maybe he's not ready to admit his feelings. Even though he doesn't express it verbally, I know he cares about me!"

"He might love you, but is he _in_ love you?"

"…" Yuffie said nothing, because at that moment, she burst out the door in tears. Leon tried to go after her, but Zexion took it as his cue to step in.

"I'll handle this." Zexion told him icily, then he tore down the road after Yuffie before Leon could argue.

—

Zexion spotted Yuffie on the second story of the bailey. Although, her eyes were tear streaked, her face was hollow and emotionless. He approached her cautiously, knowing that she wasn't fond of people sneaking up on her. Lest they wish to have her Conformer up their posterior.

"Yuffie," He began gently, "there is something I have to tell you."

She seemed surprised to see him there. Nobody ever sneaked up on the Great Ninja Yuffie. No pun intended. "Zexy?" She gasped, her voice hoarse from crying. Zexion felt the pain stab through his heart like a knife. It was him who caused her this avoidable suffering.

Suddenly, she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. "I… I missed you so much." She hiccupped with a watery smile, trying to stop another wave of tears.

Zexion shushed her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't cry, Yuff, it doesn't suit you. Angsting is my department, remember?" He joked, causing her to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah… it seems like we've switched roles this time. You're consoling me while I'm crying my eyes out."

Zexion gave a faint smile, the first one in years. "I hope I wasn't too late."

Yuffie pulled away, reluctantly, and wiped her eyes. "Wasn't too late for what?"

"For this." Zexion reached in his cloak, not the Organization one mind you, and took out a small, black box.

Yuffie gulped internally. _Is he going to… gulp …pop the question? _

When Zexion opened the latch on the box, it revealed a silver necklace with a broken heart locket. Yuffie looked at the locket inquisitively.

As Yuffie lifted her hair, Zexion placed the necklace around her throat.

"It's beautiful—don't get me wrong—but why?"

Zexion interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips. "You'll see why it's like that in a moment."

Then he revealed the other half of the locket on the chain that hung around his neck.

"Oh!"

"Even though we are two separate beings, our hearts are one." To emphasize his statement, Zexion took the two broken hearts and connected them.

Once he did that, something unexpected happened. Just as Yuffie embraced him, there was a flash of white light, temporarily blinding them both. When the light went away, Zexion heard a rhythmic thud in his chest. It sounded suspiciously like—

"Oh gawd, could it be…?" Yuffie trailed off in awe and disbelief.

"I have a heartbeat?" Zexion continued where Yuffie left off.

Instead of pondering this thought, Yuffie jumped on him, shouting for joy and happiness. He silenced her with a passionate kiss, which she returned willingly. When they broke apart, Yuffie gasped breathless. "Your heart awakened, isn't that amazing?"

"If it means I can feel, then it is."

"Can you, Zexion?"

"What do you think? Now, I can honestly tell you the thing you've been dying to know: I love you, Yuffie, with all my heart."

A man dressed in leather watched from the sidelines as they kissed again. As much as his heart ached, he couldn't help but feel happy for the hyperactive ninja. She managed to find true love before he did. He was beginning to feel bad for doubting their feelings. He may have lost his chance with Yuffie, but that was no fault of Zexion. It couldn't have been more apparent that they were made for each other. Although, it doesn't seem that way, love can be found in the most unlikely places.

.· ´¨¨)) -:¦:-  
**THE END**¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-  
-:¦:- ((¸¸.·´ ×

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._

-Shizuka


End file.
